A New Unit
by fluorite-wizard
Summary: Izaya has to set up his new toy and gets more then he bargained for. Delizaya, implied Izaya/Psyche, onesided Shizaya.


Izaya was sitting at his desk staring at the large box sitting in the middle of his living room. The outside was pure white with the wording "PSYCHEDELIC DREAMS Version 2" writing in large pink font along the side. He already owned version one, he was it's creator after all, but this one… was different. He frowned as he looked down at the instruction manual on his desk.

"_Your Psychedelic unit is ready for use right out of the box! To turn your unit on, please use the following diagrams to locate the power button behind the unit's left ear, press firmly and say clearly 'Welcome Home'. The unit may take a moment to boot up. The unit's default name is 'Delic' if you wish to change it's name hold the power button for seconds, the unit will ask for a new name."_

Izaya sighed, the instructions were the same as this one as for the other one. Closing the booklet he stood up, crossing over to where the box stood, flicking open his blade and carefully removed the cover from the box. The unit was in a white suit and a pink pinstripe shirt, along one side of the box were smaller boxes that read "Music player", "Headphones", and "Spare clothing". But Izaya ignored all those as he scowled at the face of the unit. He wasn't sure what drove him to get this, this robot with the same image as that savage beast. They really captured every detail to his exact likeness, even including a pair of pink tinted sunglasses that perched on top of his nose.

The informant reached up and brushed golden locks aside to reach the hidden power button, pressing it. "Welcome home." Nothing happened for a moment until pink eye slide open and another delay until the unit was looking at him. Izaya stepped back as the unit extracted himself from the box, flexing it's arms and legs, until that pink gaze settled back on Izaya.

"Are you my master?" It asked and Izaya frowned more. They even matched their voices.

"Yes. My name is Izaya Orihara, however you should address me as 'Master' or 'Izaya-sama'". Izaya stated.

"Izaya-sama…" The blonde mumbled before kneeling on the ground in front of the raven, taking one of his hands, "You are beautiful my master."

"What are you- What is your programming?" Izaya exclaimed, the other one hadn't done this right out of the box, though a hug wasn't much better.

"Master, did you not read my manual? My programming is for entertaining and providing sexual services, though I do have basic programming for cooking, cleaning, and driving." The blonde gave a sensuous smile.

Well that wasn't to far off from the other unit, but the uninitiated directive this one took was far different. "Of course I read it" _partly_ "are you programmed to act without command?"

"Would you like me to not, master?" The blonde asked.

"Yes. Now clean up these boxes and sit over there when you're done." Izaya waved him off, turning back around to his desk to attend to his work. True to his programming the Delic unit went about his work without saying a word. At one point when the living room had been cleared of all the boxes, the unit was sitting on the couch fiddling with the strangest pair of headphones he had ever seen and a something that looked more like a miniature DJ's table. His gaze wandered back to manual still open on his desk.

_"Version 2 was designed with every women in mind! From his handsome features and tone body to his loving, loyal personality unit will met every one of your desires, whether you are a lonely housewife or a busy business women." _Izaya scowled as he read the description, of course they marketed the first unit towards perverted, wealthy men, so with this one they market towards neglected wives.

Izaya frowned as he felt a pair of magenta eyes watching him as his flipped to another page in the book, _"Your first experience with your unit will be like your first time all over again! Your first few sexual encounters with your unit will require instruction as your unit learns about your desires. However if you are more than comfortable with your unit taking the lead, your unit has been programmed to blow your mind in every way! Whether you want a dominate or submissive lover your unit can easily and flawlessly change into any role you want him."_

The blush the surly covered his face was as bright as day and he swore he saw the unit sitting on his couch smile as he shoved the book away from him. Sure it was no different from the first unit, but this was on a complete different level! The thing had that beasts face! How could he ever think to-

Izaya shook the thoughts out of his head and turned his attention back to his computer, sifting through e-mails as if that could clear his mind completely of the thing sitting on his couch. Then it spoke.

"Master, it's been more than a few hours now and you've yet to give me any kind of instruction."

"I did" Izaya frowned, "I told you to sit there."

"That's hardly what I meant master. I saw you reading my manual, you know that I need bonding time with you to learn." The unit smirked as he reclined on the couch.

The informant frowned again, he didn't like this one's attitude that's for sure. "I could have you do some of my secretary's work, but then I'm afraid she'll feel sad and replaced when she comes in to find her work done for her."

"Secretary? If you have a secretary to entertain you, why would you need me?"

"For work of course. I'm an informant you see and you're just going to become another useful pawn for me to gather information with." Izaya said matter-of-factly waving him off.

Delic pouted, "Well that's no fun." He got up and cross the distance before Izaya could even react, leaning over from behind him and whispering in his ear, "I have so many other capabilities for you to use."

Izaya shivered as the hot breath ghosted over his ear, that suggestive tone and the low voice that matched a certain someone set thoughts running through his heads, unwanted thoughts. "Go sort those files in those bins over there by date." He'll just have Namie sort them alphabetically later.

He thought he could hear the unit sigh as he headed over to the opposite side of the room, sitting down next to a bunch of boxes and pulling out the first packet of papers.

Several hours passed after that, which at one point the unit had stopped going through papers and simply laid down on the floor and started listening to music. Izaya didn't care as long as he wasn't bothering him.

As the sun dipped down below the city skyline, Izaya rang up Russia Sushi and ordered for two, only finally getting up from his computer to answer the door when it came.

Dropping the food on the kitchen table, the raven went over to where Delic was still laying on the floor, nudging his side with his foot. The unit smiled up at his master, sliding off his headphones, "Yes master?"

"I got dinner come eat with me." He said simply, quickly turning away and heading back to the kitchen to unpack the food. Delic sat down at the table still smiling at his master as Izaya set a plate down in front of him.

It was strange sitting down to dinner with someone who looked like his sworn enemy, but if it was one think Izaya disliked was eating alone. That was often why he had Namie cook for him, so that she'd also be forced to eat with him (and for him to make sure she didn't poison it) or he'd go out to eat, sitting in a park or on a rooftop, enjoying his human and imagining how honored they would feel for him to invite them to dinner with him.

Though it was a little unnerving when he was on the other end of the attention as the unit's gaze never left him. "What?"

Delic just shrugged, "I'm just observing you master. Is this your favorite?"

Izaya glanced down at his box of fatty tuna, "Yes." He replied, "Now finish yours."

The unit smiled again as he reached to eat his own, still watching Izaya until he finished.

"I'm going to take a shower. Clean up when you're done." The informant stood up from the table making his way upstairs. Once safely behind his bedroom door Izaya slumped against it, running a hand over his face he sighed. Whatever ever in the seven depths of hell compelled him to get that thing? He needed to get rid of it before anything serious happened.

Pushing away from the door he slipped off his clothes, placing them in the laundry basket outside of the bathroom before stepping inside and turning the shower on. He let the warm water wash away his tension with a _'It's nothing you can't handle'_as his muscles eased and relaxed.

If only for a few moments before they tensed right back up when another body slid up against his. "Shizuo Heiwaijima was it?" He murmured low as he pinned the informant against the titled wall. "I can see why they modeled me after him."

"W-what are you talking about?" Izaya refused to turn around and met the other's gaze.

"Since you weren't telling me anything I had to go find out for myself. You keep quite an extensive file on _'Shizu-chan.'_"

"Whatever you're trying to insinuate you have it completely wrong."

"Oh yeah?" Delic rebutted before turning the other around and crashing their lips together.

Izaya couldn't stop the whimper that escape because, _Dear god they even smell the same. _Then all the thoughts he was trying to keep at bay, to keep locked inside that little cage inside of him busted out:_ Is this what he would taste like? Smoky with a sharp mint? Is this how soft his lips would feel moving against mine? Was his skin this smooth? So flawless?_ No, the real one had a scar that ran across his chest, a mark of fate given by yours truly. And as he pulled back from the kiss gasping for breath the pink eyes - _not brown - _that looked back at him filled with lust - _only filled with hate - _weren't the ones he really desired.

"You certainly don't act like I'm wrong." The unit moved his hands to skim over the raven's hips, stroking softly at the skin. He leaned into the crook of Izaya's neck, trailing his lips up the skin, the ghostly touches cause the informant's body to shiver under him, "I can become your 'Shizu-chan'… just say the word, I'm here to create your fantasy."

"Ngh!" Izaya couldn't have stopped the cry if he wanted to as the unit brushed his lips against his ears, forbidden words spoken like sweet promises.

Izaya stopped to truly wonder at the man's words, _Could he really? Could he lie himself into fantasy? Into happiness? Wasn't happiness awaiting for him in Valhalla?_

As the unit- Delic, looked at him, eyes filled with nothing but misplaced, artificial affection_,_ and Izaya decide he could taste this apple. He brought a hand up to thread through silky soft blonde hair, tugging Delic down for their lips to met again, his body arching up against the other.

It was blur how he ended up being pressed against the sheets of his bed, both of them still wet from the shower but hotter then the water ever was. Their lips never disconnected as Izaya wrapped himself around the blonde, their harden cocks brushing and bumping against each other.

It felt so good to just let the sensations crash through him as Delic explored his master's body, those large hands not leaving an inch untouched as Izaya spread himself out underneath him. Delic's lips never seemed to leave his skin as it followed the path his hands mapped out.

"Ahhh!" The informant cried out as those lips reached his cock, the blonde taking it between his lips and played with it with his tongue. Izaya was having a hard time breathing by the time he even had a chance to look down and see the blonde head bobbing between his legs only for his heart to feel caught in his throat.

He felt so close to the edge when the blonde pulled back, crawling back up his body and nuzzling his hair, "Lubrication, master?"

"Izaya." The raven corrected.

The smile the unit gave could outshine the sun with it's brilliance as he corrected himself, "Izaya."

The raven turned away towards his nightstand to keep himself from being burned and reached for the bottle inside the drawer. Delic sat back as he took the bottle from Izaya, spreading a large amount in his hand before smoothing the clean one up one of his master's thighs.

"Ready?"

Izaya didn't trust his voice and nodded, watching as the blonde brought his hand between his legs, running a digit between the cleft of his ass until it reached his twitching hole.

"Ngh!" Izaya moaned, squeezing his eyes shut as that finger rubbed over his hole, massaging the entrance open to accept the intrusion. It felt strange to have the finger moving inside him, it's been a long time since he's bottomed for someone that he almost felt like a virgin. _I guess they were right in saying 'it's your first time all over again' ne? _

Delic was watching him intently as he thrusted his finger slowly into his master. Izaya smiled, "Don't be shy~ I can take more then that." He liked it when there was an edge of pain, an edge of danger, his entire life lived around flirting around that line.

"Yes." Was the only breathless reply the unit gave as he pushed in another finger, a little hard, scissoring them and pressing deeper into that slick heat.

"Ahhh!" The informant arched into those fingers, shots of pleasure racing through his body with each thrust. He was remembering how good it felt to have something moving inside as he glanced down between the blonde's legs to see the large, leaking cock standing at attention.

His hands grabbing for the unit, Izaya brought it's mouth to his, breathing into the kiss, "Enough, I need it."

Delic's programming was good, as the unit nodded and withdrew his fingers, stroking himself slightly as he aligned himself up against his master. His hands were under the informant's knees, spreading him open further as he pushed his hips further, slipping inside the informant with a quick, fluid movement.

"Nghhh aahhhhh!" Izaya cried out, his hands clawing slightly at the unit's back as that large, _oh god he's big_, erection was pushed inside him. His head was dizzy and he needed the other to move but couldn't bring his tongue to work, instead shifting his hips against the other, causing the other to growl lowly.

Delic moved slowly, experimentally, watching his master's expressions as he changed angles until he found the one that made Izaya cry the loudest and had his hands scrambling for purchase. He pressed in harder and faster, leaning down to lick and nip at one of his master's nipples, tasting his skin, breathing in his scent, everything that was now his, his master's.

Izaya was blinded with pleasure, only cries and moans fell from his lips even as a mantra of "_Shizuo, Shizuo!"_screaming through his mind, hoping that one day he could forget, that he might be able to replace that name.

But then he forgot everything when that cock hit his prostate, "Ahhhhh!" The body he held onto was the only lifeline to the solid world as a large hand wrapped around his cock between them, stroking it in time with those frenzied thrusts. And he didn't even care if he was sobbing with pleasure at this point, as long as it didn't stop.

"Izaya… Izaya…" Delic couldn't stop himself from repeating his master's name, he was so completely consumed by him, his world was now so focused on his master that his master became his world, his only reason for existence.

Izaya was completely lost, all the emotions he had kept safely hidden and locked away from even himself spilled out from him with the simple call of his name. He pulled the other close, burying his face in that blonde hair, muffling his cries as he came.

Delic's thrusts stiffened as his master tightened around him, cumming over his hand and crying into his neck. He felt something blank and reset in his programming as he also came, spilling his artificial seed into his master.

The unit held his master close as the informant came down from his high, only pulling out when the raven extracted himself from the blonde. Izaya immediately rolled over onto his side, burying his face into a pillow, away from the unit. Delic merely curled up behind him, wrapping his arms around his beloved master and whispering the three words Izaya has longed to hear come from that voice.


End file.
